Um, yes
by I-Kiss-The-Air
Summary: In which big secrets are divulged and many loud noices are heard. HD shocking coming out story. Oneshot. REAL TITLE: Um...yes


**Disclaimer: **Okay, it's not mine. Only in my dreams.

**AN: **I love H/D surprise stories. This is mine! R&R, please? PLEASE?!?!?!

**WARNING: SLASH!!! **Don't like, leave. Oh, and this is Quiet!Harry, who I am coming to adore. And then we have Confident!Harry, who I already adore.

**Um…Yes**

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "Harry? Are you with us? Harry?" 

"POTTER?!?!"

Harry jerked out of his stupor to stare at his red head best friend.

"Effective, Ron," said Hermione, obviously bemused at the situation. "Loud, but effective. Next time he zones out, to save my sanity, just hit him, okay?"

"Thanks, Mione." The boys said this at the same time, Harry sounding sarcastic, Ron sounding excited. Hearing Ron's tone, the-boy-lived-twice turned the glare he was giving Hermione toward his other best friend.

"Is there a reason you're falling asleep in your scrambled eggs? Or do you feel the need to block out the world?" Hermione sounded a little suspicious to Harry, so he shrugged and continued to eat.

"Might it have anything to do with your mysterious disappearance last night? Or what you were doing all night? Or the person you were doing it with," Ron asked, sounding very smug. All Harry would do was glare at him silently. "Hmmm?"

Harry was only able to mumble "Um…yes?" before the doors to the Great Hall were pushed open with a very loud 'BANG!'

Though most of the students had already left breakfast, the remaining heads turned to see the gorgeous Slytherin Ice Prince stroll into the hall.

Draco Malfoy had been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix during the war and had done a load of work that contributed to Voldemort's death. This had not improved his inter-house relationships, however. He was still the snarky Slytherin Prince and very few dared to mess with him. Those who did were very powerful, very hot, or very stupid.

Draco hesitated as he entered the hall. He glanced at his almost empty house table, then smirked and headed in the opposite direction. Towards the Gryffindor table. And as he reached it he sat down next to Harry Potter.

"Harry. Granger. Weasley. Good morning."

The trio just stared at the blond. Ron, surprisingly, found his voice first.

"What the FUCK?"

"Well, Weasley, now that you have proved how eloquent you are, will you pass the marmalade? Or is that too hard for you?"

Hermione then decided to speak up.

"Now, Draco, is that really necessary? Aren't we old enough to put aside..,"

Hermione now had to see Draco almost every night now that she and he were Head Girl and Boy, though Draco still called her Granger, they now held civil conversations often. While she was scolding Draco she realized…

"Ron, did you just curse in front of me?!"

The red head paled and his eyes widened as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Um…yes?" His eyes were already looking for an escape route as he answered her question.

"RONALD!!! How many times have I told you not to…"

"Dray…? I thought you said we were…?"

It was these words that silenced Hermione.

"Harry, did you honestly think I would not? Me, the Prince of Slytherin?" the blond Slytherin asked, smirking.

"Um…yes?" Harry did not sound or look very convinced, he actually seemed a bit timid.

"Well then, you were wrong, because I have to tell them about…"

Another loud 'BANG' signified the arrival of more students.

"Hey, guys! We don't have potions this morning! Snape just canceled it! Said something about 'bloody godchildren always in need of care…' or something like that…" Seamus said having come to find them with the news. The other Gryffindors in their year came to stand behind him. "Hey, why is Malfoy here?"

Draco looked _happy _to see the group. He actually smiled. Seeing this Seamus took a couple steps back.

"Sit down, please," Draco said with the vaguely disturbing smile firmly in place. "I was just about to give an explanation to my presence. Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry looked down right queasy. "Um…yes? But, really, Dray…"

'BANG' went the doors, allowing more people entrance. All the people around Harry stared at him as though he had grown a third eye. Did Harry really just call Draco Malfoy, Dray? Draco however was still smiling, and the other parts of the trio were well… Ron who was still open mouthed and Hermione who was looking thoughtful.

"DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!!!"

Draco's creepy smile went away.

Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were suddenly at Gryffindor table, glaring at the Slytherin Prince, who was suddenly looking frightened.

"Where on earth have you been?! I was worried sick! Blaise said you didn't come to your room _once_ last night!" Pansy obviously had very good lungs. "Would you care to explain the lack of note saying, 'Hey, just so you know, I'm not dead, or in any sort of trouble.'?"

"AH HAH!"

Everyone looked at Hermione. Apparently, she liked Harry's third eye and decided to grow her own.

Draco smirked again. "You always were the smart one, Granger. Figured it out already?"

Hermione's eyes were wide and her mouth formed an 'O'. "Um…yes," was all she could manage to say.

'BANG' went the doors, yet again. This time all there was to see was a blur of scarlet headed for the Gryffindor table.

"Did we miss it?" asked one of the Weasley twins urgently.

"Or did we get here in time?" asked the other, just as anxiously.

"Fred, George, I'm short, move so I can see their faces!" huffed the youngest and only female child in the Weasley clan, Ginny.

Draco smiled warmly at them, surprising everyone but Harry, the new arrivals, and the blond himself.

"Hey, Blondie. How's the heart-attack inducing going? Ron passed out yet?" Ginny did not seem very concerned.

The table then released Hermione from their gazes of confusion and shock, and turned them on Ginny.

"No, Kiddo." This observation came from one of the twins. "If he had told them, half of the group would be on the ground, and the other half would have hilarious looks on their faces. I don't think we've missed a thing."

The blond Slytherin smirked. "No worries. You're just in time. Only Granger has figured it out."

The three new comers had looks of pure glee on their faces.

"Quite brilliant, our Mione, don't you believe Forge?" said one twin as he conjured a bucket of popcorn for the three of them.

"I do agree, dear Gred. This world would be in sad shape without her."

"Boys," snorted Ginny and Hermione at the same time.

Draco smiled again. This time it was the creepy smile, but the most disconcerting part of it was that the twins, Ginny, and Hermione joined in.

Draco had on his 'I'm about to corrupt you' smile. "Well now that everyone is here and we don't have class, why don't we sit and sort things out? What do you think Harry? Time to tell them, don't you think?"

At the nods of the group (other than Harry who was looking on in despair, feeling the need for caffeine and now) Draco opened his mouth and

'BANG,' in stalked the Potions Master. And he stalked not as he usually did, with a sadistic grace. No, this morning he stalked in frustration.

Knowing the reason for Snape's attitude Draco grinned.

'BANG' went those doors _again_! This time the reaction was quite interesting, albeit a bit strange.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! STOP YOUR SULKING, RIGHT NOW!"

And, with that, enters the enchanting Remus Lupin.

"No, Remus. I will not. Not until they realize they hate each other! They can't be in love! They can barely be around each other for more than a minute without bickering!"

Remus looked at Severus. His face was pained and he had to look away after meeting the Head of Slytherin's obsidian eyes.

"So… what does that say about us?" And Severus winced. "Are we nothing? Was this relationship doomed from the start? FINE! I'll leave."

"Remy, no. No. Please don't go. I love you. I wasn't thinking." Severus was now pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'm just worried."

Remus smiled softly. "I know, love. Now come on. We have the day to our selves since today was short and we only had first classes."

They walked out of the Great Hall while continuing to chat. On their way past the Gryffindor table, Remus smiled and waved, while Severus glared at Draco behind the werewolf's back.

Draco just blew them a kiss.

"So, let's get to it, then, shall we? Well, you see- Mmph!"

Draco had been silenced. Draco Malfoy had actually been silenced by another person. Draco had been silenced by Harry Potter kissing him.

'BANG.' No. Not the door. That was the sound of Ron hitting the floor.

"Ron, get up. Twins, stop smirking. Girls, and Seamus, stop ogling. Pansy put the wand away. Please? Dean, Neville, Blaise? Do you think you could try and close your mouths? Who knows what could fly in there."

This was all said in the Golden Boy's calmest voice. The only thing not calm about him was the figure wriggling in his arms.

"POTTER!"

Harry wasn't so calm anymore. At this time he decided it might be best to conjure a shield around him. He was facing his attackers with wide eyes. Harry's boyfriend, Harry's best friend, and Draco's best friend were all glaring at him, wands raised.

"Some warning would be appreciated, Harry!" came the strangled voice of Ron.

"POTTER!" Draco yelled again.

Harry just looked at him. "Um…yes?"

"Why did you find it necessary to ruin my fun, by just giving the big surprise away?" Draco was not happy.

"Well, because you decided to ruin my breakfast. That was not a very smart move." Harry's tone of voice implied that Draco was stupid.

"You know I get grouchy without breakfast. Especially after such a late night." And the Golden Boy winked. And the mouth of the Slytherin Prince fell open.

Ron and Blaise had turned slightly green, the twins were cat calling, and the every last one of the girls in the room (plus Seamus) had glazed eyes.

"Harry! You are such a jerk! This is supposed to be my fun moment! You can bet last night was the last long night you'll have for a while!" Draco beat even Pansy in the shrieking department.

Now Ron and Blaise were a _positively vile_ shade of green, the twins were _screaming_ encouragement, and Seamus and the girls looked blissful. Dean just shook his head at the whole room and levitated a fainted Neville to the Hospital Wing.

"Like you could resist, Dray; I am damn sexy, and you know it." The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice was smirking in a _very_ Slytherin manner.

"Whatever Potter! You still suck!" Draco's hair was flying around his head as he screamed with rage.

"For you, anything." Draco was starting to feel a little hotter than he would in any normal rage, and Potter's smirk was not helping.

"Not...what...I...meant...Harry!" Draco shouted through clenched teeth.

Harry looked at him in a condescending manner.

"Sure," he said. "I believe you. I also believe Snape is going to change his wardrobe from all black to all hot pink, and be best friends with the giant squid."

Draco didn't think Harry was being nice. And he told Harry so.

And then he made a sad puppy face, and sat on the ground.

Apparently this face was funny as it made Harry laugh aloud.

That is until Draco started to cry.

"Uh oh." Was all Harry had time to say.

"POTTER!!!" came five voices.

"Okay," Harry said glaring at the three white faced red heads that had been eating popcorn. "Blaise and Pansy are fine, but you three? Uh, no; you see you three are on my team. Ok?"

Ginny and the Twins shook their heads.

"We like his methods better!" Ginny said.

The Twins nodded.

"Yeah, his way..." started one twin.

"Is funner!" finished the other.

Harry looked incredulous.

"Are you lunatics serious?" was all he could come up with.

The Popcorn Eaters looked at each other, and nodded.

"Um...YES!" they all yelled at him.

Harry looked down at his boyfriend.

He sat down beside his boyfriend.

He stared at his boyfriend for about five minutes.

'BANG,' went those flipping doors one more time!

And who was it? Who could it possibly be?

It was of course the worst thing Harry could possibly see right at this moment.

No, it was not a naked anyone.

Which, that would have been worse. If they were naked, that is.

Lucky they were clothed.

But it was still unfortunate for Harry that they were there.

Because, of course, it was Crabbe and Goyle.

And Draco was crying.

And it was Harry's fault.

Ha. Harry's face was going to get bashed in.

"Uh, Harry?" It was Hermione's voice that filled his ears, though he did not look away from Crabbe and Goyle, who were now marching angrily toward them.

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry asked, perfectly calm, which was strange, what with his impending doom and such.

"Don't you think you should probably run now?" she inquired, eyeing the obviously homicidal henchmen.

"Um...yes," Harry said, finding it hard to speak now. After swallowing he continued, making Draco stiffen at his words. "But I won't."

Draco's silver eyes were now gazing at him in awe.

"Mind if I ask why not?" Hermione asked, slightly concerned.

The eyes of the boys seated on the ground locked.

"Because, I like being right were I am. Apologizing to my gorgeous boyfriend for being an arse," as he spoke he placed his fingers on top of Draco's and laced their fingers.

Everyone froze as Draco brought his hands up to cup Harry's face.

"Harry?" he whispered.

Harry chuckled.

"Um...yes?"

'CRACK!'

No, that was not the sound of the annoying doors.

Rather, it was the sound Draco's slap to Harry's cheek made.

"Ow, Dray. That hurt."

Harry did not move from his spot however and Draco's hands returned to their place, cupping Harry's face gently. No one else thought about moving from their own positions.

"It was supposed to, Harry." Draco replied.

Harry's face showed acceptance.

"Hey, Weasel?" Draco called.

Everyone was still as stone.

"Um...yes?" Ron squeaked.

Draco, not removed his eyes from Harry's, said, "Turn around."

With another squeak Ron complied.

And so, the two boys, covered in dirt from the Great Hall floor, and being watched by faces ranging from smiling, glazed eyes, shocked, and stuffed with popcorn, kissed.

The End.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** More Reviews. It is now 5 am.


End file.
